Trimmers are used for a variety of activities, which includes cutting grass, weeds, and other comparable vegetation. Even though, some trimmers can be used for a variety of activities, most trimmers are limited to only one activity. More specifically, a trimmer that is used for cutting grass might cause issues when being used on vegetation. The difficulties are caused due to the limitations of the trimmer head. The trimmer head contains the trimmer blades or trimmer lines that make contact with a desired surface or object. In most traditional trimmer heads, the trimmer blades have a limited range of motion. The restrictions in range can cause difficulty to the trimmer operator especially when the blades strike a hard surface.
The trimmer head is the main difference among the available trimmers in the industry. The nature of the blades or lines and the rotation speed of the trimmer head are critical factors in deciding the surface the trimmer can be used on. A considerable number of trimmer blades and lines available in the industry are similar in strength and quality, and can be used on a variety of trimmers. However, all trimmer heads cannot be interchangeably used on trimmers. The length of the trimmer stem is a main factor in deciding the trimmer head it can be used on. However, due to the prevailing competition in the industry, manufacturers build trimmer heads that can only be used on a specific trimmer. For instance, a number of trimmer heads available in the market do not have an opening through to the bottom surface. Therefore, such trimmer heads cannot be used on trimmers with long stems. Nevertheless, the trimmer heads that can be used on multiple trimmers have to be disassembled prior to installation on a trimmer. Due to the disassembling process, components can be improperly installed and may also be misplaced. Therefore, the disassembly process can be both stressful and time consuming.
The objective of the present invention is to address the aforementioned issues. More specifically, the present invention introduces a trimmer head that can be installed on a variety of trimmers. The trimmers that the present invention can be used on include, but are not limited to, gas trimmers, cordless trimmers, or electric trimmers that contains a long stem. Furthermore, the present invention eliminates the need to disassemble the trimmer head. More specifically, the effective design of the present invention allows the trimmer head to be attached to the trimmer directly. Additionally, the present invention also addresses the issue of the trimmer blades or pivoting trimmer lines having a limited range of motion. The additional range of motion provided by the effective design of the present invention allows the trimmer to operate smoothly.